Kenshiro (Hokuto no Ken)
Summary Kenshiro (Ken for short) is the main character of the Hokuto no Ken''manga, anime and related media. He is the 64th successor of the ''Hokuto Shinken style and considered one of the greatest successors in its 1800 year history. His famous catchphrase You're already dead! (お前はもう死んでいる''Omae wa mou shindeiru!?) is delivered to many an opponent he has killed before they even know it. Kenshiro was originally an orphan from Taiseiden, Shura and a descendent of the Hokuto Sōke bloodline. He was sent to the mainland by Jukei as a baby to be adopted by Ryuken, master of Hokuto Shinken. Ryuken named him after his older brother Kenshirō Kasumi, since they shared the same Big Dipper-shaped birthmark on their heads. Kenshiro watched his adoptive brothers train in the art of Hokuto Shinken and decided to join them in the fight to become Ryuken's successor. Despite being younger and more naive than his older brothers, Kenshiro was a promising student who ultimately earned the title of successor of the Hokuto Shinken style. Power and Stats 'Tier:' At least '''Low 7-C', likely higher Name: Kenshiro Origin: Fist of The North Star Gender: Male Age: Late 20s Classification: Human Martial artist, "God of death" (All successors of Hokuto Shinken are considered Gods of death) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, stamina, master of Hokuto Shinken, the most powerful martial art in the world which can enable him to kill his opponents just by touching them, various ki attacks, intangibility and atom destruction (via Muso Tensei), can adept and use any martial arts after seeing it once, natural resistance to poisons that's several times an ordinary man's, superhuman senses such as hearing and smell that's as good as a hound's (databook stated that and also stated that he can hear someone whispering from two kilometers away). Attack Potency: At least Small Town level+ 'while holding back (punched Falco with enough force to cause giant cracks to form on the ground as well as splitting the sky in half; Falco prior to his fight with Kenshiro was able to tank a bomb with this much power), likely higher if he exhausts his Ki. With Musou Tensei, he can bypass conventional durability via destroying his opponents atoms. 'Speed: High Hypersonic (Caught 1,109 punches per second in a instant and could probably catch 10,000 from Hyoh if he didn't get stabbed by Shachi.) Lifting Strength: Class 100+, likely higher (He lifted a special rock that was calculated at 300 tons and did this in base and without powering up) Striking Strength: Class TJ, likely higher Durability: At least Small Town level+ '(took hits from Raoh himself), likely higher 'Stamina: Kenshiro can go without food and water much longer than a human (The Databook, "All about the man" states he can remain strong even if he goes three months without eating), he can recover very quickly after being wounded, and can even cross distances across the desert on foot, which would require normal people to use cars or other vehicles to cross. Range: Human melee range, several dozens of meters with certain ranged ki techniques Standard Equipment: A pair of Nunchuks/Nunchaku/Nunchucks Intelligence: Having sufficiently mastered all the Hokuto Shinken techniques, he is adept at copying and assimilating other techniques from Hokuto and Nanto branches, too. Practically, Kenshiro is also a very experienced fighter. Weaknesses: Kenshiro lacks true flight, but could possibly levitate. He is also completely subject to aging and diseases, since he still possesses a mortal human body. Notable Attacks and Techniques: (Note that listing all of them is too much since there's a lot of large variety so this isn't the full list) * Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken: Rapid flurry of punches hitting the opponents pressure points, takes around 6 seconds to do it, 16 punches per second if we going by the issue "All about the man", causes them to explode in 3 seconds after it's done. * Hokuto Senjukai Ken: Kenshiro hits the enemy with a split second 1,000 fist combo. * Tenha Kassesu: Attack that fires ki bullets that hits the opponents pressure points from a long range. * Hokuto Sokin Jizai Kyaku: Kenshiro can freeze the enemy's body in an instant with this attack. * Ganzan Ryozan Ha: A Karate chop that splits the opponents skull in half. * Gekitsui Shi: Kenshiro hits the enemy's forehead with 4 fingers then after he takes it out, the enemy has 3 seconds to live * Hokuto Dankotsukin: Makes the opponents muscles self destruct via a pressure point strike * Tensho Honretsu: Fires one or more large ki blasts at the enemy * Kentou Shadan: Kenshiro makes his opponent's fist unable to move again just by passing his hand through them. * Hokuto Gosha Ha: One of his ultimate attacks. Kenshiro fires a powerful ki blast which inflicts great damage on the opponent. * Muso Tensei: Another ultimate attack which is the which is one of his best techniques in his list of attacks. Taps into a void of power, gaining intangibility and the ability to disrupt/destroy atoms simply by passing through it. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fist of The North Star Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Martial Artists